


Fall in Love, Naturally

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band), Perfume (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three members of Arashi and Perfume went out on a date; the other two are forever alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall in Love, Naturally

Two men were just hanging around, not really knowing what to do on their unexpected free day while the rest of their co-members went on their own dates with their respective Perfume girlfriends.

 

**NOCCHi**

She walked along the streets of Isezaki-cho while he walks a step behind her bringing their luggage (a.k.a most of her shopping bags but he really couldn’t complain even if his arms were sore). Why they went as far as Yokohama to shop was beyond him. They only had a day and insisting on shopping for almost everything was something unlike her (even if she does love shopping): food from supermarkets, notebooks and cylinder containers from Daiso, dried seaweeds and furikake from PIAGO, shoes from ABC Mart, outfits from UNIQLO among other brands, and a ton of other stores that he couldn’t even remember. He had pride in his legs until today came – he was barely keeping up with his shorthaired girlfriend who was still walking fine in those pointed heels.

He may be tired, but he was not entirely insensitive. She was mad at him for a reason and she was shopping to release her stress at him. He never dreaded shopping like he did today (yes, this ws worse than shopping with his mom while he was at an awkward age of 13). He hoped he could just make her forgive him in bed but she was not entirely easy as he usually was.

Aiba Masaki kne that he should really just apologize.

“Listen…I am so sorry. I am not gonna lie about this now or say any excuse – it’s totally my fault. Sorry.” He apologized sincerely and after what felt like eternity, she replied:

“Well, there’s only one thing you need to do to make things better” she smiled, this time genuinely.

“No” Aiba just refused profusely. If there ws anything else he refused to do in public it’s _that_.

“Oh come on, do it and I’ll forgive you”

“But that’s embarrassing!” he protested only to be faced with a pouting Nocchi ready to walk away.

But when she did start walking, Aiba called out loud, “Ayano Omoto!” which made the people around and her look at him. He face-palmed himself as if readying himself for some acting audition when he winked - or tried to: he was literally just squinting his left eye with force while the left side of his mouth involuntary followed the upward motion, resulting in some ridiculously funny face and no one, not even Nocchi could resist the charm (and the power of laughter) of the said man.

“Alright you’re forgiven” she replied when she finally calmed down from her laughter and approached the now blushing man. “Let’s go” She hooked her arm around his and felt that being embarrassed for her in the public is not as bad as he thought it would be.

 

**A~CHAN**

_The five of us is going to make all 70,000 of you happy!_

The speakers attached to the wavy-haired woman’s iPad didn’t really made him comfortable: he took her out, brought her to his friend’s Italian restaurant and even borrowed their kitchen to cook seafood marinara using mini tomatoes for her (which was a giant pain considering how tiny they were). And now that they’re supposed to be dining in a romantically old-fashioned way on their rare free day, she was busy watching his concert (which by now he knows she watched more than he could imagine) on her newly bought gadget and he’s really not liking the fact that his pasta was only getting attention when she pauses the video.

Matsumoto Jun felt like his perfect plan was slowly but surely being ruined by his significant other seated across him – and it was making him very irritated.

That was until A-chan said: “This tastes really good! I’m really, really happy you cooked this for me today!” then all of Jun’s irritation dissipated.

Nishiwaki Ayaka was such a piece of work – a beautiful one that he would like to hold on for as long as permitted.

Jun stood up, approached the young lady while the latter just followed him with her gaze, totally clueless as to what he might do.

“Jun-kun, what’s up?” she inquired but as she did, he dropped his eyes to the floor. A-chan followed his gaze and found nothing but just as she was about to raise the question, he put one arm on her chair and another on the table. He then finally spoke.

“I was really determined to make you really, really happy tonight, Ayaka.” Jun said with determination, making eye contact with her while his cheeks were now tinted with light pink (as pink as her lip gloss, he imagined but he doesn’t really have a mirror to confirm). As he was about to kiss her, she suddenly swooned and leaned towards her back and exclaimed ‘MatsuJun is determined to make me happy!’ and ‘I am melting in my chair!’ which made him laugh. He couldn’t help it: she was so adorable when she was ‘fangirling’ him like that ~~if that was even an action verb~~. He just opted to give a peck on her forehead then instructed her to finish the pasta he cooked before it turns cold and settled in his previous sit, smiling as he watch her eat, not really caring if his further plans for tonight are going to be ruined.

 

**KASHIYUKA**

“Goa-RU!” the long, straight-haired lady dubbed along one of Arashi’s beer commercials, which just made the guy playing his portable console beside her shake his head as he smiled. She’d been doing that for the span of an hour every time a commercial was flashed on his TV screen - the only CM that she failed to dub was the Beashow shampoo commercial where Kutsuna Shiori and Kawakita Mayuko conversed in English (she promised to get it right next time though so he was sure that this will not be her last attempt).

They ended up having a home date in his apartment. It was not what she really wanted but Hawaii was the only place he’ll be willing to go to ~~and see her in a bikini~~ but one day was not even enough for plane travel.

Their day started with each of them doing their own things, her chasing him away to watch her TV shows (or just the CMs really) while he was fiddling with his Nintendo 3DS, wanting to beat Mario again with the fastest time possible. After a while, she retreated to his kitchen, blended fruits and vegetables in order to make healthy shakes, and poured it on their glasses. When he eyed the said shakes suspiciously, he just got an assurance that the created shakes were tried and tested on Becky’s show – which didn’t really made him feel better.

They just stayed on the floor after drinking down their delicious-than-expected healthy blended drinks (Kashiyuka just told him a ‘I-told-you-so’) when he settled his head on her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Ninomiya Kazunari, what are you doing?” she asked with an alarmed tone.

“Well, if the cats can cuddle you like this, I figured why not do the same? I easily get lonely too.”

“What cat—wait, are you telling me you’re a member of P.T.A?”

“What P.T.A.?” he replied, feigning ignorance.

“Perfume To Anata. And you really do not have to pretend you don’t know although you could easily make other people believe.” She started stroking his hair, which made him beam like a child. “I just can’t believe you’re a fan club member despite dating a Perfume member.”

“I was already a member before we started dating!” Nino scowled. “And beside, you are a member of Arashi’s fan club too so don’t single me out.”

“Point taken.” Kashiyuka just laughed at Nino’s sudden defense. “I just wished you told me sooner. I mean you knew that I was a fan club member of Arashi, right?”

“I was…kind of shy to admit it personally.” He retrieved his left hand and covered his face while Kashiyuka pinched his cheeks.

“I have an idea” Nino suddenly sat straight. “Why don’t we just make our own fan club?”

“Right.” Kashiyuka stated sarcastically.

“No really. How about…KTK?”

“Which means…?”

“Kazu To Kashiyuka. Or should we make it just Y for Yuka? But then it would look like kitty AND possibly would be pronounced as kitty.” She tried to stifle her laugh but when she failed to do so, her right hand darted to her mouth to cover them. “Why did I fell for you again?”

“Because I’m handsome?”

“Yes. Sparkly handsome. Maybe that’s why we, Perfume, cannot resist you guys. We have a thing for sparkling things.”

“Oh good. I have no intention of letting you go so I gotta shine like a _star_ for a bit longer”

“You’ll always shine though.” Kashiyuka assured him as she put her head upon Nino’s shoulder while the latter wrapped around his arms around her. Nino knew he found the one who could make him shine.

 

**The ones who were left.**

“Sho-kun, you really have no plans to go home?” Ohno finally spoke after hours of just drawing in his sketchpad while Sho just drank beer and read newspaper.

“I have finished everything I could at home – documenting, video editing, composing raps for songs, hell, I even _cleaned_.” And that was all Sho had to say before Ohno turned back to his art.

Sho stood up, tried to peak at Ohno’s drawing but unfortunately for him, Ohno’s reflex is far better than his even when he was sober. After a few attempts though, he gave up.

“Why is it that we don’t have dates? I am completely bored. I read this newspaper twice already. If I read it again, I could already recite the obituary.” Sho declared something very unusual. Right about this moment, Ohno Satoshi would’ve figured that when Sakurai Sho got drunk, he would just sleep on the couch but up until now, Sho was still wide awake, equipped with his complaints.

“Life is so unfair.” Sho started.

“Hmm.” Ohno nodded.

“I wish Perfume had five members.”

“Hmm.”

“Can you say other things beside ‘Hmm’?”

“Hmm.” And that was the keyword to make Sho even furious.

After a while of unexpected silence from Sho’s end, Ohno suddenly stated:

“Do you wanna try dating?” Was all Ohno had to say to make Sho look at him, eyes blinking.

“Why, Satoshi-kun? Because Becky declined?”

“It couldn’t hurt to try…” then Sho laughed his infectious laugh, offering a beer to Ohno.

They later talked about Arashi, future plans and goals, and then discussed making another song while they finished cases of beers. Ohno fell asleep in the couch wearing a peaceful expression that Sho couldn’t help but smile too. He finished the remains of his beer when he realized that Ohno’s sketchbook was on the couch close to him. He carefully flipped the sketchbook, attempting to close it when he saw what Ohno was drawing a while ago.

It was Sho, in his News ZERO suit and Ohno in his fishing gear – except his fishing rod is exchanged with an RC car controller: the heart-shaped car that Ohno is controlling in the sketch has its path outlined: to him.

It took all of Sho to not squeal. Instead, he opted to lay closer to Ohno and sleep beside him.

_Maybe dating him isn’t a bad thing_


End file.
